Eso no era amistad
by Pami Li
Summary: One-shot. Harry se había enamorado de la última mujer a la debería de ver como tal porque, joder, era su mejor amiga. Dedicado a Jenny Anderson por el AI.


**Eso no era amistad**

**Los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling  
**

La primera vez que aquellos ojos castaños se enfocaron en él se sintió extraño. No sabría explicar por qué, o cómo, simplemente podía asegurar que jamás se había sentido así. Como alguien importante o querido, tal vez hasta interesante.  
Pero no estaba aquel punto de admiración que había hallado en los de su nuevo amigo pelirrojo, era de una forma diferente.

Aquella cálida mirada había marcado algo dentro de su corazón sin pensarlo. Unas pocas palabras -y hechizos- después la amistad estaba en vías de crecer.  
Y Harry nunca había pensado que una chica podría ser su amiga.

Los primeros días, debía admitirlo, el sentimiento de tener a Ron como amigo lo había cegado. Después de todo nunca había tenido amigos y menos se había relacionado con las niñas, entonces no entendía por qué ella era así. Porque a veces debía tratarla diferente de cómo trataba a Ron o porque solía llorar con mayor facilidad, o mostrar sus sentimientos. Porque a veces Hermione necesitaba tocar o abrazar.  
O por qué conforme pasaron los años se sentía cada vez más apegado a aquella chica que parecía una biblioteca con pies.

Al principio había creído que era igual el sentimiento que tenía por Ron al que tenía por Hermione. Eran sus amigos, sus primeros amigos. Sus mejores amigos. Aquellas personas que habían demostrado estar ahí con él, con sus excepciones, pero en las buenas y en las malas -y Hermione hasta en las peores-. Pero, poco después de aquel baile de Navidad donde vio a su mejor amiga bailar con Krum, las cosas cambiaron.

Y cambiaron bastante.

No podía negar que se sentía confundido, no todos los días te dabas cuenta de que tu mejor amiga era una chica, una chica que te gustaba. Una chica a la que no deberías de ver de esa manera porque, joder, era tu mejor amiga.  
A pesar de que Harry no sabía mucho sobre amistades estaba completamente seguro de que en ningún mundo, muggle o mágico, era realmente algo correcto el querer besar a tu mejor amiga cuando se acercaba a ti y te sonreía de aquella forma tan singular, con aquella alegría que llegaba hasta aquel par de ojos castaños e iluminaba esos labios que tanto lo atraían. En ocasiones soñaba con robarle un beso y tomar su alma, cual dementor, para que así sólo lo viera a él. Para que sólo le perteneciera esa sonrisa a él.

Aunque lo peor no era realmente eso, no. La vida de Harry no sería su vida si no fuera lo suficientemente compleja.  
Porque, detrás de todo, estaba aquel sentimiento que, sabía, Ron sentía hacia ella pero que nunca demostraba.  
Y que realmente no había demostrado hasta aquella ocasión en la batalla final cuando se habían besado y Harry había descubierto, no sin pesar, que realmente todo aquello que se había propuesto negarse a si mismo sí existía.

Ron se sentía atraído por Hermione y Hermione por Ron.

Y él simplemente era el mejor amigo de ambos, sin poder hacer nada por cambiarlo.

A consecuencia de la inminente relación entre sus amigos, él había decidido encerrarse en aquella vieja casa que le pertenecía, arreglando cada pasillo, cada cuarto, cada detalle con una habilidad inusitadamente extraña, después de todo su magia siempre había sido encaminada a destruir y ahí creaba, armaba, cambiaba.  
El único que lo acompañaba en aquellas interminables tardes era Kreacher, quien al final parecía entender que quería estar solo la mitad del tiempo -la otra mitad dormía sin parar- y cerraba la entrada por la chimenea o lo negaba frente a todas las personas.  
Incluso a sus amigos, incluida ella.

Por supuesto que Hermione Granger no había podido estar demasiado tiempo lejos de él, pendiente siempre de su mejor amigo.  
Solía sentirse melancólico cuando Hermione lo acorralaba con sus preguntas sobre si estaba bien, porque, realmente, lo estaba, pero no era del todo cierto. No cuando a pesar de saber que ella partiría a Hogwarts se sentía solo desde ese momento, cuando imaginaba que se alejaba de él. Cuando caía en la idea de que pasarían semanas sin verla nuevamente.

Harry nunca entendería cómo llegó a subir al tren de Hogwarts ese año, no cuando días atrás había negado, de nuevo, que iría. Hermione les había insistido a Ron y a él hasta el cansancio que regresaran y el moreno estaba aferrado a la idea de no seguirla, de verla partir para poder comenzar a reordenar su vida.

Y de pronto ahí estaba, en un vagón del final del tren viendo a Hermione mientras ella conversaba con Luna sobre lo extraño que sería todo sin los hermanos Weasley, a quienes no habían logrado convencer de volver a terminar las clases normales; quienes prefirieron estudiar en casa y verlos en los fines de semana de Hogsmade por evitar ver el lugar donde Fred murió.

Harry dirigió su mirada a la enorme ventana a su lado y suspiró, no se le había escapado la mirada de reproche de Ron en la estación, por eso había subido rápidamente al tren, para evitar pensarlo con más calma y huir del lugar.

—¿Estás bien, Harry? —preguntó Hermione en voz baja, tomando su mano derecha entre aquella manos no tan cuidadas para ser chica y no tan desastrosas como las suyas por la escoba.  
—Se siente diferente… —atinó a responder, evitando contar la verdad.  
—Sí —respondió con una triste sonrisa—, lo sé.

Hermione se recargó en el hombro de Harry, acercándose a él, y el moreno no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y aspirar el dulce aroma de su mejor amiga.

—Gracias por acompañarme, Harry —susurró la chica de pronto.  
—De nada, Hermione —murmuró de regreso.

Porque, en realidad, aquella sería una aventura mucho menos peligrosa que las que él realizaba normalmente. Y aquella compañía no era suficiente forma de agradecerle por aquellos meses en el campo abierto, por todas sus palabras y abrazos, por todos los momentos que jamás podría mencionar porque se acabaría su memoria y su vida si se ponía a recordarlos.

Por todo lo que Hermione había hecho por él.

Sus ojos no podían alejarse de aquella mirada cálida y se encontró perdido en ellos; su corazón saltaba de alegría al notar que ella tampoco despegaba su mirada de la suya.

—¿Ahora yo formo parte del trío dorado? —preguntó Luna de pronto, sacándolos de su ensoñación y devolviéndolos a la realidad.

Harry no podía evitar sentirse un mal amigo. Las primeras semanas habían ayudado para acostumbrarse a ese nuevo ritmo, donde en lugar de tres eran dos, cuando sus compañeros de habitación eran personas diferentes y su vida era ciertamente más tranquila.  
Pero, conforme pasaron las semanas comenzó a notar que, a falta de Ron, su tiempo libre era completamente de Hermione. Se encontró en la biblioteca en un par de ocasiones, sentado en silencio a un lado de la Gryffindor y prestándole más atención a como el ceño de la chica se fruncía que a sus libros.

De vez en cuando ella levantaba la mirada y sonriente le indicaba que dejara de mirarla, que la ponía nerviosa, y él asentía, prestaba atención a su libro por un corto tiempo y después, sin desearlo, irremediablemente volvía su mirada nuevamente a ella.

Aunque ciertamente su relación había cambiado bastante y, en ocasiones, Harry consideraba que Hermione sentía algo más que amistad por él, sabía que todo era una fantasía cuando las cartas de Ron les llegaban a ambos y ella sonreía de una manera diferente a como lo hacía cuando ese gesto iba hacia él.

La navidad pasó tristemente para el moreno, porque aunque había recuperado a su mejor amigo, su mejor amiga parecía encandilada por Ron y los tiempos que habían pasado a solas habían sido muy pocos. Por dentro solía disfrutar cuando salía alguna conversación sobre Hogwarts donde los únicos que podían entenderla eran ellos dos.  
Y por primera vez en sus siete años en Hogwarts llevaba su tarea terminada cuando regresaron a clases.

Un día, Harry no pudo soportarlo más.

Aquel día en la biblioteca Hermione se había acercado a él para explicarle la forma correcta de hacer un hechizo. La pequeña mano de ella tomó la suya con cuidado e hizo los movimientos necesarios, logrando, además de que el hechizo saliera correctamente, que el corazón de Harry se detuviera por un momento.  
Hermione dio un paso para quedar a su lado y él volteó su cabeza hacia ella, sin pensarlo, quedando cara a cara.

—Harry… —susurró ella cuando lo tuvo tan cerca que su aliento cubría sus labios—. No…

Pero Harry no escuchó razones e ignoró esa negativa, cortando la distancia para besar aquellos labios que tanto lo habían hecho fantasear.

Aquel no había sido un beso como los que había experimentado antes. No había sido húmedo por las lágrimas como el de Cho o de aquellos que parecían arrancarle los labios despiadadamente como los de Ginny. Aquel beso había sido tranquilo y cariñoso, probó los labios de Hermione con tranquilidad, sin ninguna prisa, lamiendo el labio inferior y después concentrándose en aprender la sensación de tenerla entre sus brazos y tan cerca de él. Perdiéndose en las sensaciones.

El ruido de pasos cercanos los hizo separarse y perdió nuevamente su mirada en el rostro de ella, con el cabello soltándose de su coleta y sus labios rojos por el beso reciente.  
Enfocó la mirada en la Hermione y vio incertidumbre en ella antes de que diera media vuelta y se perdiera por los pasillos del castillo deseando no haber tenido aquel momento de valentía y al mismo tiempo agradeciendo por haberlo hecho.

El fin de año se acercaba y con ello llegaron las preocupaciones por entregar los últimos trabajos y estudiar para los exámenes finales, lo cual provocó que Hermione volviera a sentarse a su lado después de semanas poniendo distancia. Lo atribuyó a su preocupación por que él no pasara los exámenes, aunque ciertamente a él no le importaba en absoluto. La había seguido cuidadosamente cubierto por la capa de invisibilidad a la biblioteca, o cerca del bosque, y había estudiado cerca de ella para matar el tiempo.

Ella no había dicho nada por aquel beso, pero sí había puesto algo de distancia entre ambos y eso destrozaba a Harry.

—Vamos, Harry —dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido, viendo cómo su mejor amigo estaba durmiendo aún en la habitación—. Faltan sólo dos semanas para los exámenes y aún no hemos terminado de estudiar de pociones.

Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza y no hizo el intento de moverse ni un centímetro. En cambio, su boca decidió reaccionar.

—Lo siento —murmuró.  
—¿Qué?  
—Siento haberte besado, Hermione —siguió el chico, aún con la cabeza hundida entre las almohadas—. Yo no quería —calló unos segundos—, bueno, sí quería, pero no buscaba que te separaras de mí, la verdad no sé qué buscaba.  
—Harry…  
—No, en serio, lo siento —dijo mientras se sentaba con rapidez, asustándola un poco—. No volveré a besarte o pensar en ti de esa forma si tan sólo volvemos a ser como antes, por favor.

Hermione mordió su labio inferior y el chico tuvo que desviar la mirada para no perderse en ese gesto.

—Está bien… —mencionó ella—. Lo prometo.

Harry asintió y se preguntó por qué sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando los brazos de ella asieron su cuello con fuerza.

El Gryffindor juraba que nunca había visto a alguien más hermosa que a Hermione con su vestido de graduación. Ni siquiera en aquel baile de navidad años atrás.  
Harry había deseado poder ser aquella persona que permanecería a su lado pero sabía que no sería así.

Harry sonrió cuando le fue entregado el diploma y sonrió más cuando Hermione recibió aquel que la señalaba como la mejor de aquella generación. Se puso de pie y aplaudió como nunca, cuando ella volteó y sus miradas se cruzaron se sintió inmensamente feliz, ignorante de los Weasley que los rodeaban, o de los padres de Hermione, o de todos aquellos que habían ido para ver la graduación de El Chico que Vivió y Venció.

Simplemente estaban ellos dos, ahí. Juntos.

—¡Felicidades —gritó Neville a su lado cuando se acercó hasta ellos.  
—Sí, felicidades —dijo Ron sonriendo.

Entonces ella volteó a ver a Harry, como esperando.

—Felicidades, Hermione… —murmuró él con una sonrisa y la abrazó con fuerza, como si fuera la última vez, como si fuera una despedida.  
—Gracias, Harry —respondió ella con voz entrecortada—. Gracias…

Inconscientes del mundo a su alrededor, siguieron abrazados con fuerza, queriendo decirse tantas cosas como nunca volverían a decirse, o más de las que nunca creían poder decirse.

—Te quiero, Harry —murmuró ella—. Te quiero…

Y Harry no pudo decirle cuánto le quería él a ella porque sabía que decirlo en aquellas dos palabras nunca sería suficiente.

La mañana siguiente fue muy curiosa para todos los miembros de la generación, especialmente para el moreno. Nunca había finalizado de una manera tranquila y se sentía muy extraño subiendo al tren y sabiendo que sería la última vez.  
Ocupó su lugar de siempre, sólo que en esta ocasión en lugar de ser tres eran dos. Hermione se sentó a su lado sonriente y visiblemente emocionada, aún con las capas de Hogwarts en ellos. Con la emoción a flor de piel.

Por su lugar aparecieron muchas personas en el transcurso del viaje, desde sus compañeros de Gryffindor, Luna y Neville, quienes permanecieron gran parte del tiempo con ellos y hasta Malfoy fue a darle un vistazo rápido.

Conforme comenzaron a acercarse Hermione comenzó a hablar de todas las historias que los rodeaban. Desde aquel primer vistazo en ese mismo compartimiento, aquel día que se hicieron amigos realmente, aquellos días que pasaron juntos en una tienda por tantos lugares y los no tan felices como aquellos que irremisiblemente le recordaban a Sirius o Remus.

—No dejaremos de ser amigos, ¿verdad? —preguntó Harry de pronto, intranquilo porque las cosas serían diferentes. Ya nunca volvería a despertar con el pensamiento de que la vería en el desayuno, o en las clases, o en la sala común estudiando, o en la biblioteca. Estudiarían en lugares diferentes y se verían menos.

Harry no quería pasar días sin verla, mucho menos semanas.

—No Harry, claro que no —respondió ella con una sonrisa, envolviendo sus manos entre las suyas y acercándose—. Jamás me alejaré de ti.

Harry sonrió y negó con la cabeza, últimamente era más Hufflepuff que Gryffindor.

El tren se detuvo, sacándolos de su momento y observaron con un extraño sentimiento cómo todos comenzaban a pasar por el pasillo emocionados por las vacaciones.  
Cuando quedaban pocas personas decidieron salir, caminaron lento para despedirse de aquel tren justo como lo habían hecho la noche anterior con el castillo.

En un momento Harry se encontró rodeado de personas que querían acercarse a él, agradecerle, y soltó la mano de Hermione por error. Para cuando logró alejarse de todos ellos la había perdido de vista.  
El chico mordió su labio inferior y siguió buscándola con la mirada, necesitando más que nunca encontrarla.

Entonces vio como dos cabelleras pelirrojas se alejaban del lugar y sabía que Hermione iba con ellos, rumbo a la Madriguera, donde habían quedado de verse para evitar tal acumulación de gente. Donde Harry no quería ir para no ver el coqueteo entre Ron y Hermione.

Harry se detuvo unos segundos importándole poco la gente que lo rodeaba y bajó el rostro intentando tomar aire en sus pulmones.

De pronto una mano pequeña y un poco descuidada tomó su mano derecha y lo arrastró a las chimeneas, sintió cómo fue sacado del lugar y se aparecía en una casa que le resultaba conocida.  
La casa de los Black.

—Pensé que no nos dejarían pasar —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.  
—¿Hermione?  
—Sí, bueno, quería hablar contigo antes de ir a la Madriguera, tú sabes…

Harry asintió, sintiéndose un completo idiota, observándola un poco asustado.

—Sobre aquel beso…

El moreno se atragantó y se sonrojó por completo.

—Quedamos en olvidarlo…  
—Pero yo no puedo olvidarlo —lo interrumpió.

Hermione caminó hasta él y acarició su rostro y su cabello. Él cerró los ojos al contacto.

—Ron y yo no somos nada, Harry —comenzó ella—. Pudimos serlo, pero desde que yo regresé a Hogwarts y él no sabía que no funcionaría. Tú sí me seguiste.  
—Yo siempre te seguiré…  
—Y yo a ti —dijo ella sonriendo—. Aunque eso es repetirme porque creo que ya lo demostré —levantó una mano y acarició el cabello que le caía en la frente, cerca de su cicatriz—, tal y como tú.

Harry asintió y levantó su mano, acariciando con cuidado el rostro de ella.

—Te quiero…  
—Y yo a ti, Harry —dijo ella sonriendo.

Los ojos de Harry se quedaron clavados en los castaños de ella y entonces entendió muchas cosas. Las cartas faltantes en los desayunos, aquellos paseos en Hogsmade sin su mejor amigo, aquellas miradas que ella le daba de vez en cuando.

—Él no nos odia —aseveró ella.  
—¿Se lo dijiste? —preguntó nervioso.  
—No, aprecio mi supervivencia. Soy Gryffindor y valiente, pero no soy estúpida —soltó una risa espontánea—. Y mis momentos de irme de frente a los problemas ya pasaron.  
—¿Entonces…?  
—Entonces veremos qué sucede.

Harry asintió y sonrió como tanto le gustaba verlo a Hermione. Porque después de ese beso ella había confirmado que lo quería.  
Desde el momento en que lo había visto, pequeño, asustado y emocionado detrás de un destino que él no conocía; durante todos aquellos años y momentos, cuando sobrevivieron juntos y solos por semanas enteras. Cuando él la siguió a ese último año sin importarle no saber qué sucedería.

Hermione sabía que quería a Harry.  
Y aquel beso le había demostrado que él también la quería a ella.

La castaña dio un pequeño paso al frente y sonrió ante la mirada de él, acercándose un poco y rozando aquellos labios que le habían gustado tanto.

Besando al que, hasta ese momento, había sido su mejor amigo.

* * *

Hola :D!

Espero que les haya gustado, esto fue escrito para Jenny Anderson en noviembre del año pasado para el AI organizado en livejournal.  
Mil gracias al amor platónico de mi musa por betearlo, te quiero Sandra x3!

Y hablando de mi musa, ha estado rebelde, así que espero poder escribir algo antes de volver al martirio llamado universidad,

¿Reviews?


End file.
